


fire (septiplier)

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mark and jack use jack's visit after three months of separation to the best of their ability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire (septiplier)

Jack bounced in his seat excitedly as his plane landed. He was in Los Angeles--fucking _finally!_ It had been three months since he and Mark had seen each other, and Jack had been growing extremely antsy. He missed his boyfriend's scent, which drove him wild. He missed Mark's touch, which could make him melt in a millisecond; and, _oh, lord,_ did he miss the feeling of Mark's stubble. Jack pressed his face against the window as the pilot drove around in loops to slow the plane down. Jack thought about running his fingers through Mark's wild fluffy hair again for the first time in months--he felt a shiver run down his spine. Jack peeled his face off of the cold glass and gathered his belongings as the pilot thanked them for flying with his company.

Jack pulled his bags along the carpeted walkway into the airport. His heart pounded in his chest. _He was finally going to see Mark!_ Jack stepped through the door and into the entirety of the airport, scanning the area for a floof of bright red hair. Jack finally spotted him. "Mark!" The Irishman squealed, and immediately, Mark's head jerked up.

Mark ran up to Jack and squeezed him tight. As Jack inhaled, his nostrils were filled with Mark's familiar scent, and he felt completely at ease. Jack lifted his arms and hugged his lover back, nestling his chin deeper into the crook of Mark's neck. They stood still for a moment, just breathing and enjoying the company of one another. "I missed you, you goober." Mark whispered into Jack's ear.

"I missed you too," Jack whispered. His knees felt weak when Mark finally let him go.

~-~-~-~-~

Mark was so happy that Jack had finally come to visit him. It felt as though it had been _ages_ since he'd last been able to bury his hands in that soft green hair, hold the Irishman's small frame against his own, more muscular build, and kiss that beautiful, svelte neck. Mark had been suppressing the urge to love the _shit_ out of his boyfriend since the second he'd seen him in the terminal. The wait was proving to be hellishly long as Jack waited for the last of his bags by the luggage carousel.

Mark leaned against the wall as Jack pulled his last bag off of the carousel. "Are you ready now?" Mark asked, smirking as Jack glanced up irritably through a tuft of green hair.

"Well, yeah," Jack huffed. "If this conveyor belt didn't take for-damned-ever to make its rounds, maybe we could've been home already." Mark picked up some of Jack's luggage as the Irishman trudged along indignantly.

"I already told you that you could've borrowed my clothes if you wanted," Mark quipped with a smirk.

"All of yer clothes are too fuckin' big for me!" Jack huffed, giving Mark a look of pure hate. _Where the hell did all of that attitude come from?_ Mark hoped it was just the jet lag talking.

"Well, you certainly don't mind wearing my flannel," Mark jeered, his voice lowering to a nearly inaudible rumble. He watched proudly as Jack turned bright red.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jack laughed, his voice wavering. "I was doing that for your own damned benefit, not mine!" The Irishman refused to make eye contact with Mark.

_Mark had him right where he wanted him._

"Sure, princess, believe what you will." Mark smirked. "I'm not the one who was rubbing himself and moaning about how good it smelled." Jack's eyes widened and his face colored even redder.

"Mark, could you not have waited until we were at least in the car?" Jack said, rubbing his face with his free hand. He was absolutely _mortified,_ and Mark loved it.

~-~-~-~-~

Jack shoved the last of his luggage into the trunk of Mark's car. _What a sneaky ass bastard._ He'd forgotten how quickly Mark could turn him on. That boy had a voice like butter and the body of a god: Just the thought of him was enough to make Jack dissolve into a quivering mess. Jack shut the trunk and took a few deep breaths, willing his crotch to _calm the fuck down_ and the heat in his stomach to cool off. Jack rubbed his face and mentally prepared himself before opening the door and jumping into the passenger's seat.

Mark immediately leaned over and took Jack's chin in his fingers. "You are _so_ fucking hot. Do you know that?" Mark asked, leaning over as their lips connected for the first time in months. Jack let himself melt into the kiss as his member quivered. _Not now!_ He shouted internally at his dick. They at _least_ needed to be home first. He tried to ignore his boner, which was now pressing quite painfully into the rough denim of his jeans.

Jack lifted his hands to Mark's neck and rubbed at the tender skin, his fingers pressing into the satin-like texture. He traced the small bumps of Mark's esophagus, and a low moan escaped Mark's throat. Mark's hands lifted up to squeeze Jack's wrists. "No, no," He mumbled, "not yet." He drew back his lips from Jack's and moved his head down to press his lips into the Irishman's neck. Jack felt sparks in his lower half as Mark began to nip at the smooth, unbruised flesh. Jack moaned and brought his hand down to palm himself through the tight and uncomfortable fabric that was holding his erection down.

"Fuck, Mark," Jack wheezed. "You're going to make me cum! Holy shit," Jack felt his toes curl as his lover continued the assault on his neck.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Mark growled into Jack's ear. Jack felt his heart sink as the older man drew his face away from his neck. "You're going to need to be a little more patient than that."

"You're killin' me, Mark!" Jack groaned, throwing his head back and pressing his palms to his forehead as Mark put the car into reverse.

~-~-~-~-~

"Fine, you can top," Mark said, rolling his eyes as Jack squeaked happily. _Hey, bottoming wasn't his favorite, but if Jack wanted him to, he'd do it._ After all, the Irishman _had_ just been in an airplane for a harrowing amount of hours. He deserved to get what he wanted.

Mark peeled off his shirt, letting Jack run his widening eyes over his toned upper half. "Holy hell, when did you get so damned muscular?" Jack asked, looking up into Mark's eyes. Mark's eyes glimmered and he glowed at the compliment.

"I've been working out more. You know, doing hella rock climbing." Mark brought his arms up and flexed, making Jack laugh.

"You look like such a douche doing that, you know," Jack said, pulling his own shirt off over his head, revealing his thin frame. He had only a few wisps of hair on his chest and a thick, fluffy happy trail. "You look like a _super hot_ douche though, so I'm okay with it. In fact, do it again, would ya?" Mark rolled his eyes and pulled down his basketball shorts.

"You can do the honors, if you'd like," Jack suggested pointedly. Mark stared up at Jack as he unzipped the Irishman's pants and shimmied them down his legs. Mark moaned quietly as he palmed Jack's stiff length through the fabric.

Mark leaned in and kissed Jack's stomach, yanking the Irishman's briefs down. The older man pecked a trail of kisses down to Jack's member, intentionally rubbing his scruff against the delicate skin of Jack's thighs. Mark pressed his lover's length up slightly with his palm, and continued the trail from the base of Jack's penis to the very tip. Jack moaned and leaned against the wall with a soft mewl. Mark ran his tongue along the slit, eliciting several groans from his partner, until he felt the taste of tangy precome hit his tastebuds.

Mark reached over to grab the lube from his nightstand. He squeezed a generous amount onto his palm before running his hands over Jack's length. Mark felt heat rising in his abdomen as Jack's moans grew louder. Mark's pace quickened, making the Irishman throw his head back. Mark slowed to a stop when he felt that Jack had been properly coated. The Irishman growled, clearly frustrated at Mark's incompetence.

"Help me with my underwear," Mark commanded forwardly. "My hands are all covered in lube." Mark exhaled as Jack pulled down his underwear, finally allowing his hardening member the freedom to breathe.

"Do you need any fingers first?" Jack asked, looking down at Mark. Mark could tell by the look on the younger man's face that he was hoping the answer would be a _no._

"I'm good," Mark said with an air of confidence. He cursed himself internally for not asking for preparation--he hadn't had anything in his ass for over a week, and Jack was most certainly going to stretch the hell out of him.

Mark exhaled and tried to relax as Jack began to press his lubed cock into his ass. He groaned loudly as Jack passed the first ring of muscle, and he clenched his teeth at the pain. Mark reached up and pressed his fingers sharply into the small of his lover's back. "Do you need me to stop, Mark?" Jack asked, his bushy eyebrows knit in concern. _Why did this doof care about him so much?_

"Keep going, I'm fine," Mark whimpered quietly, hoping that he wouldn't pass out. Jack continued pressing in, and a loud moan escaped Mark's throat. Mark hissed and curled his toes as Jack's member brushed lightly against his prostate.

"Right there?" Jack asked, his voice lowering an octave. _God, did Jack just want to see him suffer?_

"Yes, right there," Mark stuttered, gripping his lover's back even tighter. Mark felt as though he was melting when Jack's member brushed against his prostate with another thrust. "H-holy fuck, Sean," Mark breathed shakily, feeling lightheaded. "Please keep going."

Mark held onto Jack as the Irishman's pace quickened and grew stronger. "Damn it, Mark," Jack breathed into Mark's ear. "You're so fucking tight."

Mark's pain turned into pleasure as Jack's member passed by his prostate quicker and quicker. "Fuck! I just need a little more! Come on, Jack," Mark moaned as his back arched. Mark felt himself quivering as the Irishman closed his hand around the older man's member. Jack's fingers ran smoothly over Mark's length as he pounded the older man at the same time. Mark shook slightly at the feeling of overstimulation and became a moaning mess. He writhed in agony and gratification. _He was so damn close._

Jack thrust into Mark as far as he could and moaned loudly, his back curving over the older man. The last pass of his prostate was enough to push Mark over the edge, and he yelped Jack's name as the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach was released in the form of his white hot cum. His seed ribboned in an arc onto his chest and between Jack's fingers. Mark heaved as he felt Jack twitching inside of him. The Irishman groaned as his cum shot into his boyfriend.

Jack pulled out and collapsed onto Mark's chest. Mark feverishly kissed the Irishman's neck and wrapped his arms around Jack as he twitched in post-orgasm bliss.

"I missed you so much," Mark breathed into the crook of Jack's neck.

"I've missed you too," Jack panted.


End file.
